


Adoption

by EreriSquad



Series: The Ereri Family [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Isabel Magnolia, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: After struggling to get pregnant again. Levi and Eren decide to adopt a baby. Omegaverse AU
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: The Ereri Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153499
Kudos: 19





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have some fluff to go with 'The Ereri Family' collection ^^, feel free to request anything to go with this collection series!

Today was the day. It was the day for Levi and Eren's second baby to be born but this time, its different. About 5 months ago, they went to a local adoptions agency to adopt a new born child and they had a match. Eren, being an omega, had slight difficulty to conceive again, which was normal for male omega's. After a lot of paperwork and meetings with the mother, they got the all clear to adopt the baby once its born. Little Carla was now 4 years old and she was gonna be a big sister. Carla was the biological daughter to Levi and Eren. The parents were sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital, waiting for the arrival of the baby. The alpha and omega have met the mother and her name was Isabel Magnolia. She's an omega and she's only 16 years old.

Isabel and her alpha boyfriend, Farlan Church, where still young children themselves when she got pregnant by accident. It was her first heat and it was an accidental knotting too. Isabel had refused to abort an innocent life, so she decided to put the baby up for adoption once it's born. Only if Levi and Eren promise her to send photos of the baby, send her messages about it, she gets to name it and to be a part of her baby's life when he or she gets a bit older. Sadly, Farlan had passed away in a car accident half way through her pregnancy, it has been tough for her but she is happy that she was carrying his pup to live on his legacy.

Right now, the waiting was torture. Little Carla was fast asleep against Levi, cuddling into his chest as he had both of his arms around her, Eren's head was rested against his husband's shoulder, also asleep. It was at least past 3am in the morning. Carla was a light sleeper and she had refused to leave her fathers' side and to not go to Aunt Mikasa's to sleep after they got the phone call about Isabel. She wanted to meet her new brother or sister. Carla was still dressed up in her nightwear which was a long sleeved pink shirt with matching pants, some little bunny slippers on her feet and in her coat to keep warm. 

"How much longer?"

Levi turned his eyes from Carla to his omega partner, who was slowly starting to wake up again. He planted a kiss in his messy brown hair. "Could be soon or could be later, you can't rush these things"

Another hour had passed and finally a nurse came down the hall. It was Petra, who was a close friend to Levi's and she helped Eren give birth to Carla. Her bright light brown eyes looked over at the parents, wearing a beaming smile. She knew about the adoption from them a few months before. And she knew that Eren was having trouble on getting pregnant again. "Levi, Eren. You wanna come meet your son?"

Eren's eyes widen slightly. They had a son.

Levi got up from the seat, still holding onto Carla who was still asleep. All 3 adults plus 1 sleeping child, made their way into the maternity unit and towards Isabel's room. Once the room came into view, Petra quietly opened the door and poked her head round. "Isabel, you have some visitors"

In the bed was a young teen, with messy red hair and vibrant green eyes. She drenched in sweat and her face was flustered but she still held a huge smile on her face. "Send them in!"

Petra nodded as she opened the door wider, letting the small family in.

Levi walked into the room and gently removed his daughter from his grip and placed her on the couch, while Eren was standing over the plastic crib next to Isabel. Inside was a tiny baby boy, wrapped up in a white blanket. He was wearing a blue onesie and he was asleep. Eren saw that the baby had a lot of blonde hair on his little head. "Oh wow, he's a handsome little fella!"

Isabel showed off a grin on her face, she maybe young but she was happy at these words. Her late mate was a handsome alpha. "You can hold him you know, he is yours now"

The young father smiled gently, he slowly placed his hands under the baby and gently picked him up, placing him in the crook of his arm. The little boy still remained asleep when he got picked up. "Hey little man, I'm your dada" He said with a slow yet quiet voice.

"Oi, don't forget about me" Levi chanted with an eye roll. "Bring the little brat over here"

Eren chuckled as he walked over to his alpha, who was sitting on the couch with Carla's head in his lap. "And this old grump here, he's your papa"

This made the other glare up at his mate, he's not old but he is a grump. "Give him here" On that note, Eren gently placed the pup in Levi's arms. Luckily both males were naturals when it comes to babies, hence they had loads of practise with Carla when she was a baby. Levi looked over at Isabel while he kept hold of the baby. "You got a name from him yet?"

Isabel's green eyes swelled up slightly. She and Farlan were picking names before he died, they had a girl's and boy's name chosen. "W-Well, we had a girl and boy named picked out. I-If it was a girl, the name would of been Zara and fo-for a boy...we chose Tobias"

On that note, the baby boy started to fuss slightly in Levi's arms. All of a sudden, his tiny eyes opened up. Showing off his mix coloured eyes, his left eye being a vibrant green and his right eye being an icy blue. Little Tobias has 'Heterochromia' meaning that his eyes are a different colour. They were so pretty. Levi gently caressed the baby's fluffy blonde hair "Hey brat, nice to see you...I think he agrees with the name. Tobias it is"

Little Tobias blinked his eyes up at Levi with confusion, wondering who he was. Then he turned his little head to Eren, blinking at him too. Then finally, he turned to his new sister.

Carla started to stir in her sleep as she slowly started to wake up. Her raven black hair was a mess, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Carla opened her eyes, showing off that stunning greenish grey colour, she took her head up from Levi's lap and gave off a yawn. "What's happening papa?" She said, still sounding sleepy.

Levi turned his head from Tobias to Carla, he smirked down at her. "You wanna meet your brother?"

"Brother?" She repeated back. "I have a brother?!"

Eren chuckled as he went over to her, picking her up. He sat back down next to Levi, placing Carla into his lap. "Carla, this is Tobias. Your new baby brother"

Carla and Tobias' eyes met for the first time. Tobias looked confused while Carla looked lost. "Where did he come from? He didn't come from daddy's tummy"

The little girl was aware she came from her daddy's tummy but Eren explained to her at least a month ago. And then Levi told her she was gonna have a new sibling, she was excited. Carla kept asking her parents when the baby was coming and they replied 'Not for another month'

Isabel giggled slightly over at Carla "He came from me kiddo!"

This made the girl turn over to Isabel, she blinked her eyes over at her. "You're my brother's mama?"

"Yes and no"

"Huh?"

Levi sensed the confusion in his daughters tone of voice. "What she means is that, she's Tobias' mother but she can't take care of him. He belongs to us now"

Carla got off Eren's lap and made her way to Isabel's bedside, pulling herself up onto the bed and sat crossed legged next to young teenager. "Why? Are you poorly?"

Isabel gave off another giggle, eyeing the little girl. "No no I'm not sick. I'm giving Tobias to your parents to take care of, I'm too young to look after him and be his mama" She explained. "But he'll know all about me when he gets a bit older, but for now, he's gonna go home with you"

"Ooooh okay!" Carla smiled over at Isabel. "I'm gonna teach him how to walk, talk and play with my barbie dolls!"

"All those things sound great Carla" Eren said, smiling over at his daughter. "But I don't think he would wanna play with barbie"

The girl pouted cutely. She shifted to the edge of the bed and pushed herself off and made her way back to her parents. Looking over at her brother who was now back asleep. "Will Izzy come visit?"

Levi looked over at Isabel who was staring back at him. "I'm sure she will"

"I'll come visit at some point kiddo!" Isabel smiled brightly. "Just let Tobias settle in first, then I'll come and visit...Erm, I have something for him"

This made Eren and Levi look back at her. Eren blinked "What is it?"

Isabel gently shifted her hand into the gowns pocket and pulled out a small locket and an letter that was sealed. The locket was silver with a gold baby elephant on the front. "I know this sounds silly but...I want him to have this" She opened it up, inside was a photo of herself and Farlan while she was pregnant. "Please, give this to him when he gets older to understand"

Eren gave off a gently smile as he gently took the locket from her hands. "You have our word"

5 Years Later

It was Tobias' 5th birthday. He always loves his birthdays, mainly the presents and cake. His pretty mixed matched coloured eyes found one small box on the table. How did he miss this one? "Daddy! There's one more present!" Eren was cleaning up the house after Tobias' party had ended. He had all of his friends over from school and they had a great time. Levi and Carla weren't present at the house as Levi was taking the kids home while Carla went to meet up with Justin Smith, Armin and Erwin's son. "How did we miss one?"

Eren chuckled as he put the mop down and pick up the small box on the kitchen table. "This one is special. Me and papa hid it well enough so you won't find it"

Tobias blinked his eyes up at his dad, tilting his head to the side. "How come daddy?"

The omega walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit with me" His pup rushed over and pulled himself up onto the couch, eyeing the box. "This is a special one like I said. You know you're adopted right?"

Tobias nodded his head. He knew what adoption meant but that was okay with him! He has the best family he could ask for. "Why is it so special?"

"Because it's from your mother"

"...My mother?"

Eren gently placed the box into his son's lap while his little fingers started to untie the red ribbon. "When you were born, your mother gave us something and she told me to give it to you when you were old enough to understand. Me and papa figured we would give it to you for your birthday this year"

The little blonde haired boy lifted the lid off the box. Inside was the locket that was given to Eren that night. "What's this daddy?"

"This" He gently took the locket from him and opened it up. "This is a locket and this is a picture of your mom and dad"

Tobias looked at the picture. So, these were his parents? "Wh-Where are they?"

Then Eren pulled out a letter from the box. It was sealed and it has been for years. "Your mother gave us this the day we took you home. Wanna read it together? I haven't read it myself"

Tobias nodded, he placed the box next to him and crawled into Eren's lap, gripping onto the locket as well. Eren opened the letter and started to read it:

/

My dearest baby

It's me! Your mother! I know you can't hear me as you are still in my tummy, so I figured I would write this to you. Me and daddy were scared when we found out I was pregnant with you, we were both young and stupid at the time but I couldn't find the will in my heart to get rid of you. As much as I love you but I won't be able to take care of you, grandma and grandpa were not impressed when I told them about you. I decided to put you up for adoption, please don't be mad. I didn't do this because I hated you, I did this because I love you. I want you to have a happy life, even if it means I'm not in it.

I went to the adoptions agency and I met two amazing parents, an alpha called Levi Ackerman and an omega called Eren Ackerman, along with their adorable daughter Carla Ackerman. They're gonna be your parents now, you'll be theirs when you are born into this world. They will take good care of you. Maybe one day, you'll wanna come meet your ol mother but as for daddy? You won't be able to meet him because he grew some angel wings and went to heaven. But I swear he is watching over you! He would be so proud of you! I don't know what your gender is gonna be as I want it to be a surprise. Me and daddy picked Zara if you were gonna be a girl and Tobias if you were gonna be a boy. After daddy died, I'm hoping you will be a boy!

I hope you'll understand one day. If you wanna meet me then I'll be more than happy to see you. Even if you're adopted, you'll always be my baby. See you soon

Love  
Isabel Magnolia (Your mother)

/

Tobias sniffled as some tears ran down his face. He felt Eren catch his tears with his fingers. "Mama...s-she loved me?"

The adult placed the letter down and pulled the young boy into a gently hug, running his fingers into those blonde locks. "Of course she did. She didn't want to give you but she had to..."

The little boy blinked his green and blue eyes up at his daddy, wiping his eyes with his hands. "I wanna meet mama"

Eren blinked but then he smiled. "Alright, Let me tell papa okay? He has a surprise for you-"

On that note, Levi had walked through the door with a grin. He looked over at his little boy "Tobias, I want you to meet your mom"

Tobias' little face lit up as he saw a woman walk in. She had crazy red hair and bright green eyes, she was holding a box wrapped up in birthday paper and a blue balloons. Without warning, the little boy ran over and hugged mother by her legs. Isabel smiled as she placed the box down and the balloons. "Nice to meet you, Tobias"

The little blonde haired boy smiled up, tears slowly rolling down his face. "Hello mama"

This made Eren and Levi smile. Tobias had often asked about his mother, so they decided to invite her to his 5th birthday. And this was the best present they could give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww lil Tobias is so cute!!!!


End file.
